


Romantic Rental

by TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, It kinda works, Victoria trying to be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven/pseuds/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven
Summary: Victoria wants to do a good deed for once. How good it is is arbitrary, but it works out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Paula, who prompted: 'I'M GONNA BE VERY PREDICTABLE AND SAY CHASEFIELD + ”Don’t make it into a big deal.” :3c'

Victoria huffed, blushing. "Don't make it a big deal, alright?" she said. "I just don't want you to live your stupid life in ignorance of true art."

Max looked at Victoria's personal hard drive; the hard drive that apparently had Victoria's entire anime collection stored.

The hard drive that she was 'graciously renting' to Max to 'cure her of her woeful dub-induced ignorance'.

Max smiled at Victoria, biting her lip slightly in an effort not to giggle. "Thank you, Victoria. This is... kind of you," she said.

If it was possible, Victoria's blush darkened. She turned away to exit the room to preserve what was left of her dignity.

Max, however, grabbed her hand before she went out of Max's dorm room. Victoria turned back, ready to demand an explanation, when Max's lips made contact with her cheek. She froze, stunned.

Meanwhile, Max smiled serenely at her. "I promise I'll take care of it!" she said, waving and letting Victoria exit the room in a daze. "See you later!"

With that, the door was closed.

Victoria, however, was still processing.

She lifted a hand towards her cheek, touching the spot Max kissed.

Then she blinked, shaking her head and scowling at herself. She was Victoria Chase! She wasn't _mushy_.

With that completely true statement affirmed in her mind, she returned to her dorm and tried not to imagine what would've happened if she turned just a bit more and let Max kiss her properly.


End file.
